


Marmot Mondays

by littlemissbaphomet, rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, Filk, M/M, Manic Mondays, The Sims, The Sims 4, kylux karaoke, music video, the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: These are the days General Hux would like to live over again.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kylux Marmot Fest





	Marmot Mondays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



> Spectacular collaborative effort to produce a kylux music video and a sing-a-long kylux karaoke version.
> 
> Rubeckia guitar, song & lyrics  
> Baphomet music video production
> 
> Who knew Hux could play so many instruments?

**[Link to BaphometSims YouTube Channel 18+](https://youtu.be/J770IUZY8R4) **

**[Link to Full and Karaoke Version Baphometsims YouTube Channel 18+](https://youtu.be/S6Ci9aBs7UI) **

Marmot Monday  
Written and performed by:  
Rudbeckia

Aurek shift already  
I was just in the middle of a dream  
I banged the Supreme Leader  
by a crystal blue Arkanian stream

But I can’t be late ‘cause the crew  
will know I boned Kylo Ren  
these are the days that  
I wish I could have over again

It’s just another Marmot Monday  
wish it was Sunday  
that’s my fun day  
my I fuck Kylo Ren day

Refrain  
Just another Marmot Monday  
Wish it was Sunday  
that’s my fun day  
my I fuck Kylo Ren day  
just another Marmot Monday….


End file.
